Christmas Lights
by dedkake
Summary: Arthur takes Molly out to dinner in a small, muggle town during the Christmas season.


A/N: this is my Christmas present for my awesome sister Alex!! ...or it was, last year, but I never posted it. So here it is! heart!!! I love you Alex!!! 

_Christmas Lights_

Supper had been lovely. The quiet little diner had been very romantic, even if he had been slightly less than romantic. He had been obsessing over the hanging lamp at the table. When he asked the waiter how it worked after the bill had been paid, the man had given him a funny look and rushed them out of the restaurant. Molly had been embarrassed, but Arthur thought it had been quite rude of the man to do such a thing.

"Molly, can you believe how rude he was? Just forcing us out like that," Arthur said, pulling his hat onto his red head.

She sighed as she tightened her scarf. "Well, dear, you have to think about it logically: muggles know how lights work, and they expect every other muggle to know. You didn't even pronounce 'electricity' correctly."

Arthur looked thoroughly surprised at this comment, but the look soon became thoughtful. "So, that's how it's pronounced... he must think I'm some type of loony now."

Molly smiled softly. He could be so oblivious sometimes, and it was mildly endearing. They were strolling down the main street of the little muggle town, trapped in the bustle of the crowd of last minute shoppers. The chill of the evening did not seem to bother anyone at all, and the threat of snow was the last thing on everyone's mind. Muggles were fun to watch. She found them to be interesting and amazing; to go about her daily life without the help of magic was something she could barely imagine. Even with this respect for the non-magic folk, she could not understand what Arthur found so incredibly fascinating about them.

Arthur led them around the small town to a park, getting distracted at almost every sign of "electricity." He seemed most excited about the small light bulbs that hung in all of the windows in all of the shops, and from almost all of the trees on the sidewalks. Molly suspected that these lights were the reason that Arthur had chosen to walk in this park, which was completely covered in the lights– mostly white. "Isn't it marvelous, Molly?"

"It is a lovely night, Arth-"

Arthur cut her off. "These lights are amazing! I wish I knew how they worked. I wonder if someone around here knows..." he quickly glanced around to check if anyone was near.

"Arthur! Please don't go asking muggles about their inventions! Someone's going to call the... ugh! Just please, dear, don't." Molly said in desperation.

He turned to her and smiled. "Ok, darling," he said, leaning toward her with an entranced look in his eyes. Molly smiled. This is how a date is supposed to go, she thought. Closing her eyes she leaned in toward Arthur in preparation for the kiss, but was startled when he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Look, Molly! That tree's lights are flashing! How does it do that?"

Molly huffed angrily and shook the hand of her shoulder. Apparently muggle "Christmas lights" were more important than a nice, romantic date. She turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. He could be so unreasonable at times.

The rustling noises from behind her gave her the impression that Arthur was taking notes on how the lights were flashing, which would be the exact thing that he would be doing. It was a very Arthur-like thing to do. "Look at them, Molly! Maybe we could get some and hang them up in the house!"

Molly huffed again, thoroughly annoyed with Arthur's childish comments. She turned around, her mouth open to say "Arthur Weasley! You're not a child!" but she found herself unable to speak. The man she had been about to yell at was kneeling down in front of her, a small quirk of a smile on his lips, and a glint of nervousness in his eyes; there was a small box in his outstretched hands, showing a small, yet beautiful diamond ring.

"Molly, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

It was all Molly could do to keep from bursting into tears-tears of happiness, of course. She knelt down next to Arthur and hugged him. "Yes, of course I will, dear, yes, yes, yes!" she said, a few tears leaking out of her eyes despite her efforts to keep them in.

Arthur smiled brightly, pulling Molly back so that he could give her a proper kiss. This is right, Molly thought, this is the man that I love. And suddenly, in the arms of her fiancé, the muggle "Christmas lights" were no longer silly, but stunningly beautiful.

* * *

I HEART ALEX!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! sorry if it sucks... 


End file.
